Love Song for You
by Whispering Loudmouth
Summary: It all started with a broken guitar. Apparently, Kyohei can sing! Can Kyohei could finally realize that Sunako is the girl for him? Will this song express it or will they still stay the same? This is the starting of another story I'm planning to write. P
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

The story "Love Song For You" has short stories becuase I have writer's block.

Please do not complain. Read it for the quality, not quantity.

The story:

Kyohei tries to make a song for the Talent Show. However, his guitar was smashed by Yuki-kun because Sunako-chan scared him badly.

Now, I wonder what would happen to that Love that can never Stop Hating.

Read on and find out.

At then end, I promise to write about the song Kyohei sings.

Peace,

Alya

( 0 )

( u u )


	2. Guitar, oh Guitar!

Guitar, oh Guitar!

"What! No!" shouted Kyohei as Yuki stepped on his favourite, and only, guitar.

"I'm s-s-sorry... I got scared because on Sunako-chan, again," whined Yuki.

"You always get scared of everything," said Takanega-kun after coming out from the shower.

"This time, she had a new look on her face. The evil dragon look," said Yuki, imitating Sunako's scary face, but it did not work out.

"You're giving me the chills, both your scary face and Sunako!" said Kyohei-kun as he tired to fix his guitar.

"What is going on?" asked Sunako as she appeared in an apron with blood all over it.

"Better yet, how about you? You scared Yuki to death and BROKE MY GUITAR!" screamed Kyohei.

"Yuki disturbed me from cooking you chicken teriyaki!" she shouted back. They started to yell at each other, with looks of hate in their eyes.

"Sunako, teach me how to bake a soufflé," said Noi-chan as she came in with flour all over her.

"Noi? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the Talent Show committee right now?" asked Takanega.

"You don't want me here," cried Noi.

"No, what I mean is, you look lovely today," said Takanega. Noi smiled and hugged Takanega.

"Those two always have a dramatic moment," thought Yuki as he looked at both Sunako and Kyohei along with Takanega and Noi.

"Don't forget my GUITAR!" bawled Kyohei. Yuki quickly dashed into the kitchen without hesitation. "Sunako! This is your entire fault!" Kyohei shouted to Sunako's face.

"I don't need to take any of this crap. Especially from you, idiot," said Sunako calmly at Kyohei and left in a huff. Kyohei grabbed her arm but Sunako made her dragon face and scared Kyohei into the corner. Takanega just laughed at Kyohei and Noi returned to Sunako's side, with a gleam that made Sunako hide back in her room. Yuki peeked out but he knew that Kyohei is going to get mad at him. At the last moment, Ranmaru-kun came home with a gorgeous woman, probably four year older than he is. "Oh, Ranmaru! That was ah-may-zing!" the woman shouted. Everyone looked at each other, knowing what made the woman's night _pleasurable. _


	3. Reason for Guitar

* * *

**This is the Second Part of the Story and it is pretty short... I hope you like the 1st one...  
**

* * *

Reason for Guitar

"Damn it! I forgot to buy a new guitar pick," said Kyohei as he admires his new guitar.

"Kyohei-kun, why are you so fixated on that stupid guitar," said Ranmaru as he tried to seduce the waitress.

"You could just run two blocks to get to the music shop," said Yuki as he sipped his Mocha Latte. Kyohei looked out the window and he saw a butterfly being pushed out from its cocoon.

"I got it! I'm going to write a song on butterflies and metamorphosis for the high school Talent Show!" shouted Kyohei. As soon as he stood up, a swarm of girl started to tackle him and the first floor started to crack. Down go Kyohei and the girls.

* * *

**I am writing more but they are still in my notebook... I'm sorry**

* * *


	4. Takanega's Dance

Takanega's Dance

This is in Sunako's Point of View (POV)

Ah, so peaceful! My dark room and I filled with new intestines and body parts. Ha ha ha! "Sunako-chan! It's me, Takanega-kun!" said Takanega as he opened the door.

"What! Do you want more shrimp!" I shouted.

"No, I've come to show you my dance for the Talent Show!" said Takanega. I hesitated but since Takanega was the only one I understood after the Kyohei incident in eh mall last week.

As Takanega showed me his dance, I stood still. Takanega's dance was a mixture of old Japanese dancing and the new Pop dances. After the dance, Takanega asked e, "What do you think?" Instead of responding, I went to the kitchen, with Takanega following; and took out Yuki's leftovers and ate it! "Was it that bad?" said Takanega as I barfed up Yuki's food. The barfing sounds gave him the answer. Yuki can never cook for anything, even his life.

end of Sunako's POV


	5. Dinner Disaster

Dinner Disaster

"Butterflies are there, as she smiles, I know she cares," sang Kyohei-kun as he played on his guitar.

"Ooo, who is the song for?" Yuki asked in excitement.

"My mom," answered Kyohei. Everyone fell and look exasperated at that comment.

"Nice song," said Sunako as it was the first sentence she uttered to him the whole day.

"Thanks, what are you doing for the talent show?" asked Kyohei.

"None of your business," said Sunako as she scurries to her room.

Kyohei looked mad and shouted, "Well, who cares you ungrateful imp!"

"Kyohei-kun, don't get mad at her," said Ranmaru. "I know this song is for her," said Ranmaru, again, but with a sly yet pervy-type face.

"Yeah Kyohei, it is for Sunako" said Yuki and Takanega with the same face.

"Shut the Hell up!" shouted Kyohei. "It is for my mom. I mean, Sunako is just a cow who eats chocolate and sits in her room! SHE IS AN UGLY BITCH!" screamed Kyohei as he was blinded in rage over their teasing.

Sunako appeared in front of them, stunned. As she looks at Kyohei, her face was frozen. Blank. Her eyes started to water. "Sunako," said Yuki with one of his cute sympathetic faces. Then, Sunako's eyes got red like blood and her hands curled into a fist. "Kyohei!" she shouted then softens up saying, "Why?" Sunako ran into her room as she solemnly lies 'dead'.


	6. Aftermath of Dinner Diasaster

Aftermath of Dinner Disaster

Sunako and Noi were walking down the chemistry lab corridor until they were stopped by the sound of singing.

"Her eyes radiates a scary figure,

She makes my heart thump and quiver,

Why is she so mad?

She's my type of girl.

My butterfly girl"

As they looked to see who it is, it was none other than Kyohei-kun. "Kyohei, I never knew you sang!" Noi-chan started shouting with glee. "Sunako, did you know?" asked Noi but Sunako disappeared out of thin air.

"Look Noi, Sunako is mad at me," said Kyohei in a sad sigh.

"Why? She was 'normal' yesterday. What did you do?" asked Noi slyly. Kyohei bowed his head down and at in the corner confessing, "I called Sunako an ugly bitch out of anger." Noi's face started to turn blood red from frustration.

"KYOHEI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHAT THE HELL, WERE YOU THINKING! SHE IS RECOVERING FROM OLD SCARS AND YOU HAD TO MAKE NEW SCARS! SERIOULSY, YOU ARE AS DIM-WITTED AS TAKANEGA IS HOT!" shouted Noi. Kyohei just looked down blushing from being scolded by a girl.

"But Noi, it's her fault. She broke my guitar," said Kyohei.

"I DON'T FRIGGIN' CARE!" screamed Noi and left with a huff, trying to find Sunako.

Sunako hides in the dissection room, with all her 'friends'.

Flashback as she was 6 years old

"Sunako, come play with us!" shouted Mae-chan. "Wow Sunako-chan, you look cute today," said Haruka-kun. "Okay," said Little Sunako smiling.

Flashback from Junior High

"Sunako, Haruka-kun wanted to see you," said Taylor-chan. Sunako rushes to Haruka as fast as she could.

"Yes Haruka," said Sunako as she ties her hair back.

"I'm breaking up with you because you are one ugly girl," said Haruka with no expression on his face.

Flashback from last summer

"You are one ugly bitch!" shouted the evil land-lady.

End of Flashback

"I've been called an ugly bitch the whole time. The only time I wasn't was when 6 years old! This sucks, but that's life for me. I belong in the darkness because I'm not like Noi-chan or those guys! Especially, the bastard, Kyohei, who gets chase by girls everyday! I hate Kyohei! He will pay," monologue Sunako. Kyohei felt chills running down his spine, knowing that something will happen to him.


	7. Talent Show, Where the Stars Shine

Talent Show, Where the 'Stars' Shine

"Ranmaru, what the hell are you wearing!" exclaimed Kyohei laughing. Ranmaru was wearing an old English Shakespeare-like costume. With the white wig and the puffy chest, he looked like a clown with sophistication.

"Ayumi-sama told me to act all sophisticated because I am MC tonight. However, she is good in the bed," Ranmaru said winking slyly.

"Oh God, someone call in the MALE nurse!" shouted Kyohei jokingly. Takanega wore tights and a cape for the "masculine" look, while he practiced his last move. On the other hand, Yuki also holds the title of MC, but he looked more worried than the calm, laid-back Ranmaru.

Suddenly, Noi-chan rushed in to catch a glimpse of Takanega. "Noi, are you wishing me luck?" said Takanega.

"Yeah and don't screw up. My parents are here to give the thumbs up. Also, I wanted to give you this," said Noi as she leaned in and kissed him in front of the backstage crew. Noi blushed ten shades of red and ran out screaming, "KYAAAA!"

"Wow! Good luck to me, too," said Takanega, recovering from the shock. Everyone in the room burst out laughing so hard that the audience were eager to see the show.


	8. Takanega's Act

Takanega's Act

"Presenting... Takanega Oda and his act... the dance of a lifetime!" presented Yuki Toyama-kun. All the girls screamed aloud, but the Loli-Goth Girls darted glares at Noi-chan. Apparently, Noi was giving Takanega air-kisses as he came on stage. Takanega got the message and winked at Noi. The Loli-Goth steamed up like a boiling kettle.

"Noi, perfect Noi! Damn it, we are poise, while she is not," whined Yvone-san. They whined about Noi non-stop, but someone threw a can of soda at their big heads.

"Sunako, over here," cried Noi as she motioned Sunako to sit with her. It seems as though Sunako had been drinking sodas because her hand held a Coke Light and she had a bubble moustache.

As the music started out with classic, the whole room went quite. Girls were getting ready to snap pictures. A spotlight beamed at Takanega as "First Love" began to play. Takanega did many graceful jumps and splits until the music changed to "High and Mighty". Suddenly, Takanega started doing the "Hakka" and much more random moves. All the girls screamed as Takanega spun, twirled, and did pop moves that made Sunako winced. As he ended, the auditorium burst into cheers. Only the boys, the minority group of girls, and Sunako-chan laughed aloud. "Very well Takanega, may you have the luck of winning," said Ranmaru Morii.

Backstage, Kyohei tried to hold his laughter, but he failed from less willpower. "Takanega that was seriously F-U-N-N-Y!" shouted Kyohei.

"I didn't think you could pull it off," said Yuki as he rolled on the floor.

"Man, you sure got guts," said Ranmaru as he came from the stage.

"I did it for Noi. Lately, she seemed to be interested in this particular boy band. It pisses me off because they go in, half-naked, and do random moves. So, I tried combining ballet and rock to win Noi back," said Takanega, disappointed. However, the gang showed no sympathy to Takanega so he said in an evil tone, "Well, we shall see who suffers more."


	9. Kyohei's Butterfly Girl

Kyohei's Butterfly Girl

After Ranmaru's act, which was him just saying a few romantic phrases and combing his hair; it was Kyohei's turn. "I would like to dedicate this song to someone special," said Kyohei as he walked in with his guitar.

"This is going to be good," said Ranmaru to the backstage crew.

"The smile on her face,

It makes me feel so happy,

The thought of her,

Makes me feel like jelly,

She can scare anything,

Her eyes shining,

She takes my heart away.

Butterflies leaves,

Black crows come,

She has my heart,

In her cold hands.

Why can't I just go on?

She bewitched with her smile,

And I can never escape her charm,

It keeps go on.

She's my butterfly girl,

Not perfect but pretty,

The most beautiful girl,

That my eyes are looking,

For that Butterfly Girl.

Butterfly Girl,

A transformation comes true,

Not the most perfect,

Not the most beautiful,

But face the fact that she caught my heart,

Oh, My Butterfly Girl.

Her stares are cold as ice,

But she makes it up for her warm food,

Then only I regret,

Is to never sing,

To that tantalizing face.

She's my Butterfly Girl," sang Kyohei.

In the audience, Sunako looked shocked as pale plastered on her face. "Was he singing that song for me?" wondered Sunako.

"This song goes to my mother," said Kyohei. Sunako gave a sigh of relief, but deep down, she was praying that it would be her song.

"Thank you Kyohei-kun for that butterfly song," said Yuki as he came in with tears on his face. Apparently, he had been touched by the song, hoping that it would be about Sunako. "Third place goes to Kyohei for his song 'Butterfly Girl'. Second place goes to Takanega and his weird interpreted dancing. First place goes to MC Ranmaru and his romantic phrases," announced Yuki with glee for Takanega and Kyohei, but annoyed at Ranmaru. All of the girls were getting nosebleeds when Ranmaru came and collected his prize, while showing his chest. Sunako just wondered about the song because Kyohei's mother had never had a scary stare. "Kyohei, you always seem to make me confused with your mix feelings. I must be paranoid; he hates me and called me U-G-L-Y! Remember that he must be dead!" shouted Sunako's inner voice. Sunako grinned widely until...

"Sunako-chan, what's the matter? Aren't you sad that Ranmaru won from his pointless act? Sunako?" questioned Noi but Sunako just saw past her and into a deep void of confusion. Noi-chan snapped her fingers and Sunako came back to normal.


	10. Walk of Confusion

The Walk of Confusion

Everyone walked home together, making Noi laugh her head off, except Sunako walked solemnly. "Sunako-chan, what is the matter?" asked Yuki. Sunako just gave Yuki-kun the 'Stare'.

"Well, I think she was a little shock by Kyohei's song," teased Ranmaru. Sunako turned back and looked at them with the coldest, scariest stare that made brave knights flee.

"I don't give a damn but as long as I am here, I want to say something. KYOHEI, you will not be safe! I seek revenge on Kyohei-kun!" shouted as she ran into the darkness.

"Don't worry. I'll follow her," reassured the horrified group.

"Those two have such great chemical reactions," said Noi with glee.

"Duh, it has been obvious from the start," said Ranmaru.

"If the two hooked up, trouble will be brewing," assured Takanega.

"But Sunako would gain confidence as a lady," chirped Yuki. They all nodded on that note.


	11. Confessions or more lies

Confessions or more lies

Kyohei's Point of View

Damn it, why must she run every time! I remember the first time I met her. That was creepy.

flashback from 18 months ago

Sunako appeared in the most disgusting, unappealing outfit from behind the bushes.

end flashback

Those were funny times. Our first time in public was at the park, at night. Sunako always make heads turn. I should not have called her an ugly person. She is the most amazing girl with a beautiful face. "Sunako Nakahara, where are you!" I shouted. I heard the sounds of rusty swings grinding on metal. The park, the first time I saw her face sad. I raced to the playground, hoping to see Sunako's exotic face. As I arrived, I saw her swinging alone. "Sunako-chan, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, stupidly.

"Mind your own business," said Sunako coldly. "I'm ugly, so what! You are an ape!" shouted Sunako as she grabbed pointed stake. These are the things that make me terrified of her. "Kyohei, I've been waiting for this day for a long time," cackled Sunako. I was truly shocked and afraid but I know that I can face her now.

"Sunako Nakahara, I love you!" I cried desperately in the name of help. I closed my eyes to not see my blood oozing but nothing happen. I opened my eyes to see a frozen Sunako. "Are you okay, Sunako?" I asked her. Sunako did not move and looks like a lamp post. Without hesitation, I took away the paralyzed Sunako and heaved her up my back. I ran quickly to the mansion, praying that she will wake up as a forgiving soul. However, that bet is a fool's bet.

End of Kyohei's Point of View


	12. Surprise, Kyohei!

Surprise, Kyohei!

At the mansion, no one was there because they were still searching for Sunako-chan and Kyohei-kun. As Kyohei opened the door, darkness filled the air. "Power must be out," Kyohei thought to himself. To make matters worse, it started to rain heavily. "This is just like a horror movie. Both the villain and the environment are believable," thought Kyohei as he looked at Sunako blending in to the dark room. He carried Sunako in his arms as he climbed up the stairs. "Sunako, you scare the hell out of me, but the only thing I want is to be here with you... alone," said Kyohei to the empty house. Right then, the power came on and the four friends, Takanega, Noi, Yuki, and Ranmaru, appeared.

"Gotcha!" yelled the four friends in unison.

"What the hell!" screamed Kyohei in rage.

"Aww, Kyohei and Sunako, together," squealed Yuki. "We heard you at the park, confessing your love to her. Now, you did it in a dark place. I never knew you were like that Kyohei. You look so cute together," said Yuki as he stared at the frozen Sunako beside the shocked Kyohei. Both Yuki and Noi jumped up and down like little kids in excitement. Kyohei just looked embarrassed by the outcome of this, but mad at the friends for sneaking up on him. "Kyohei, Sunako is awake," said Yuki as his voice trembled in fear.

"Good, now I ought to teach her!" said Kyohei fiercely.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Sunako. Everyone laughed as Sunako jumped out of Kyohei's arms and scurries back to her room.

"Please don't tell her or she would be... you know," said Kyohei as he imitated a dead person. Everyone knew about the kiss Kyohei gave Sunako and she was paralyzed for a month after hearing about it.

"Dude, graduations in two weeks and you won't see Sunako-chan again," said Ranmaru.

"Who cares, she will only be dead again," said Kyohei sadly. The night was restless for Kyohei because he was thinking about the consequences that befall him if he confesses.


	13. Kyohei's Mistake

Kyohei's Stupidity

Two days before graduation, Kyohei practiced what he was going to say to Sunako in his bedroom. So far, the only part he could say to her is "Hi, Sunako… I…" before he was interrupted by Noi-chan.

'Kyohei-kun, what the hell are you doing up here, cooped up in your room! She's outside, go and fight for her love," encouraged Noi.

"Yah, Kyo-kun, you're just so boring. What if someone is asking her for a date right now?" teased Yuki.

"Hah, Sunako-chan, that scary lady. Believe me, I know that no one is going to ask her out. She's that creepy. Now, both of you, LEAVE ME ALONE! I have to play my song for tomorrow, and I don't want any distraction," ordered Kyohei.

"Yeah yeah, Kyohei-kun, I know why this song is so special to you anyways," said Noi slyly before she and Yuki ran out to help Ranmaru and Takanega.

After half an hour, Noi, the busy body, sneaks back in to Kyohei-kun's room. She tapped on his shoulder, and Kyohei jumped. "It's me silly," teased Noi.

"Noi-sama, don't do that! I was practicing. I though you were…:" said Kyohei-kun.

"Her, right. Well I'm not, but I'll help you with your proposal to Suna-chan," assured Noi. Helpless, Kyohei just sat there and listed to Noi, "teacher of love."

"I know you're into your music and such, but I know I better way to a girl's heart, even 'special' girls like Suna-chan. All girls are fragile creatures," said Noi until Kyohei smirks. She gave him the evil glare, and Kyohei nodded and shut his mouth.

"Remember, you got to gaze into her eyes," said Noi as she pulled Kyohei up and gaze into his gleaming eyes, "and pull her closer." Noi and Kyohei were a sheet of paper away from each other, looking like the forbidden love of Romeo and Juliet. "Whisper to her, I love you, and slowly purse your lips to her," said Noi during her demonstration.

Curse bad timing because Takanega walked into the demonstration of Kyohei and Noi. "Kyohei… Noi…," said Takanega, shocked. Looking at Noi, "How could you?" Takanega ran out of the mansion, humiliated. Noi chased after his, "No, Taka-chan, it's not what it looks like…"

Outside in the gardens, Noi and Takanega faced each other. "I expected better from you Noi," said Takanega with a heavy heart.

"Takanega, I know you're mad, but listen to me," said Noi, but she was cut off.

"Look, Noi, I know I'm not the best boyfriend ever. I'm not handsome or flirty like Ranmaru. Macho like Kyohei or sweet and cute like Yuki, but please hear me out. I love you so much, but if you want to hang out with me just because of them," confessed Takanega as he pointed to the mansion, "Then so be it, but Noi, I…"

Noi, out of impulse, kissed him passionately on the lips. At that moment, time has stopped specially for those two lovers. Without words, those two have decided on their future. Their fate to live together, happily… In the gardens, they shared their last night as high school students, together, in the Gardens of Eden. (Note: I won't go into details of what they were doing at night)

Back in Kyohei's room, Sunako emerged from behind the door. "When did you get in?" startled Kyohei.

"Just after you caused a scene with Noi and Takanega," explained Sunako, making an apologetic face.

"Sunako-chan, I didn't mean it. I was practicing!"

"Practicing for what, 101 on how to pick up pretty Light creatures!"

"No, it's not like that… Sunako-chan, it's… umm… pretty hard to explain…"

"Oh, I see… For your lover… I can understand that," said Sunako as her anger towards Kyohei turned into sadness. Sunako gloomly left the room, while Kyohei banged his hands on the wall saying over and over, "STUPID ME!" in his head.


	14. Graduation

Graduation

"Yahoo!" cheered Yuki since the graduation ceremony was just 3 hours away. Apparently, Yuki is the only one that is cheering since no one was ready yet. Kyohei is fascinated with his song. Ranmaru was swarm with calls from his ladies since he is now legally available. Takanega and Noi are nowhere to be seen. And Sunako… well, she's herself. "I guess Taka-kun and Noi-chan are still mad at each other," sighed Yuki as he gave an attempt at an evil glare to Kyohei.

Outside of the mansion, Noi and Takanega shared another kiss before Noi came up with a plan to scare the famous bishonens. "Taka-kun, can we play a prank on your friends?" suggested Noi. "Umm… Noi, are you sure? Wait… You're right, especially on Kyohei," eagerly agreed Takanega.

Outside of the preparation room, Noi and Takanega "fought" like mad. "Kyohei, this is all your fault. This is the worse graduation experience ever!" wailed Yuki. Noi and Takanega appeared, laughing. Yuki was so relieve, and so is everyone.

"So, Takanega, how did you and Noi make-up?" asked Ranmaru. Both of them blushed and kept quiet little giggles to themselves. Everyone got it accept for Yuki, but he's simple-mindedness look over that tiny secret between those two lovers.

"You know what, you guys are just making me barf," said Kyohei in an intense mood.

"What, and you're so perfect, Mr. Brutality, who can't even get his girl?" teased Ranmaru.

'Yeah Kyohei, why must you be such as party pooper," said Takanega with a scary glare as he took Noi's hands of him. The three guys looked into each others eyes like fighting animals.

"You know what Ranmaru, I wanted to say this all the time. You are such a pitiful person," said Kyohei, coolly.

"Kyohei, just be quiet. At least I'm better at the ladies," said Ranmaru with pride.

"Yeah, yeah! Ranmaru, Kyohei, you two are just so uncivilized," said Takanega.

"If we're so uncivilized, then let's be uncivilized," said Ranmaru as he delivered the first punch to Kyohei. Then mild carnage happened as the three men started to fight. Noi and Yuki, in fear, ran to tell the teacher, but they bumped into Sunako on the way.

"Suna-chan, settle this stupid fight," pleaded Noi and Yuki. Sunako ignored their plea and watched the fight with pleasure.

After twenty minutes of releasing anger, the three friends looked at each other and started to laugh. Their laughter brought back the happy spirit that Yuki was meant to be encouraging in the beginning. Noi ran to Ranmaru's side and they started kissing. Everyone looked away at the lovely couple's moment.

At the outside assembly, Mr. Pokai, the headmaster, started giving the farewell speech. Everyone fell asleep since Mr. Pokai was known to suck the life out of the party. Then, with special help, Mr. Kaya, the graduation started becoming lively again. Certificates were handed out to each student, and the famous hat toss commenced after the last name was called.

"To conclude this graduation, I present Kyohei-kun and his song, 'Butterfly Girl," presented Mr. Kaya and Pokai at the same time.

As Kyohei set up for his song, he said, "I would like to dedicate this song to a special girl." When Kyohei sang, all the girls were squealing and the mothers were falling head over heals while their husbands were trying to contain them.

"She was my butterfly girl," ended Kyohei at his last line. Screams and applauses caused such uproar to this tiny graduation ceremony. Eyeing the crowd, Kyohei was searching for one particular face, Sunako. Surprisingly, Sunako was no where to be seen after the hat toss.

Then, a swarm of butterflies fluttered all over the graduation ceremony. The butterflies became a curtain to unveil something truly spectacular. Drained from any negative energy, Sunako arrived, radiant as never before. Everyone awed at this once in a lifetime moment. In which Sunako Nakahara was dressed like her true inner beauty. It was so marvellous, she was like a butterfly that has just break out from her cocoon. Sunako was wearing a turquoise, strapless dress that was designed to be especially for her. Her make-up was natural, without any bright colors, just natural beauty.

Impulsively, Kyohei jumped out from his seat and ran towards the shinning Sunako. Spreading his arms out, he hugged Sunako and passionately kissed Sunako. Usually, Sunako would have frozen in place, but she returned Kyohei's gesture and kissed him back.

"Sunako, my Baby!" cried Mr. Nakahara.

"Hush now, let her be! She's finally an elegant lady," cooed both the landlady and Mrs. Nakahara.

"Way to go Kyohei!" cheered Kyohei's parents.

"Nooo!" screamed the entire Kyohei Fan Club.

"Yahoo! Nice job Kyohei!" cheered the Gang…

Emotions started to build up and every couple in the school started to kiss passionately. Mr. Pokai just stared in amazement and said, "This has truly been a memorable year!"

After graduation, Noi and Takanega met under the old Sakura tree behind the school. "Noi, I need to tell you something," said Takanega.

"What is it, darling?"

"One day, after college, I will marry you and have as many kids with you as possible. So, will you promise to marry me?"

"Oh, I do… I do… I do…" said Noi with joy and started to kiss him again.

After party of Graduation

During the after party, Ranmaru was with his hired "princess" and Takanega and Noi had an intimate moment. Also, Yuki and his girlfriend, Miyaki, cuddled up. Everyone had a person to themselves. Sunako and Kyohei were out in the garden under the star-lit night.

"Do you think that we will get married?" asked Kyohei curiously.

"Maybe, and if we do, would be enjoy it?" questioned Sunako. Then all of hell opened up as they started yet another infamous Sunako-Kyohei fight. And the stupid thing was that they were fighting about marriage and babies. It was extremely pointless, but maybe fate does not want those two to be together? Or does fate really want them to live on together?

Everyone felt so disappointed since things started returning back to normal, which was Kyohei and Sunako's fights.

'There they go again," said Yuki.


	15. After Party Graduation

After party of Graduation

During the after party, Ranmaru was with his hired "princess" and Takanega and Noi had an intimate moment. Also, Yuki and his girlfriend, Miyaki, cuddled up. Everyone had a person to themselves. Sunako and Kyohei were out in the garden under the star-lit night.

"Do you think that we will get married?" asked Kyohei curiously.

"Maybe, and if we do, would be enjoy it?" questioned Sunako. Then all of hell opened up as they started yet another infamous Sunako-Kyohei fight. And the stupid thing was that they were fighting about marriage and babies. It was extremely pointless, but maybe fate does not want those two to be together? Or does fate really want them to live on together?

Everyone felt so disappointed since things started returning back to normal, which was Kyohei and Sunako's fights.

'There they go again," said Yuki.


	16. The Ending of a Starting Beginning

Ending… Finally? I think not…

Background

After graduation, everyone went their separate ways. Takanega went to London to study more about Literature and once in a while, Noi visits. Noi became an international superstar since her voice and dancing moves made her one of the most wanted Japanese celebrity in the entire world. Also, Noi's English improved after one summer with Takanega in England, which is another story.

Ranmaru took over his dad's company and made in 10 times grander. However, Takanega had enjoyed 4 years of fun before he settled down with a girl called Princess Miwako, who was the daughter of the leading empires in Japan.

Yuki's dream to travel had finally come true because he was an international photographer and food critic. However, his cooking skills still did not improve. Unlike the rest, Yuki is looking for his true love. Currently, he is France, trying to find a half-Japanese girl.

As for our main lovers, Sunako and Kyohei, let's just say that after the Takanega and Noi wedding, they haven't been in contact at all…

_**Maybe this is another story for another time…**_

**Any of you who liked this story, there will be a new story soon… Just keep e-mailing me to remind me. Thank you…**


	17. SEQUEL UPDATE

Hi Everyone,

I have added a new story called The Sequel to Love Song for You... Sorry it took this long...

It's only two chapters... Long Long LONG LONG writer's block

Haha

Love you all

Whispering Loudmouth

Peace


End file.
